


Blame it on the tequila

by PhoenixAD



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: Okay, so...I'm not entirely sure how this happened, if I'm being honest. I was talking to my friend about Annie leaving the show, and that we hoped she was at least coming back for the beginning of the season, because we'd feel robbed if we didn't get proper closure and farewell...and then later on, I was drinking and started writing this.Woke up with a hangover and 4k+ words written. Edited sober.so here ya go.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 56
Kudos: 196





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I'm not entirely sure how this happened, if I'm being honest. I was talking to my friend about Annie leaving the show, and that we hoped she was at least coming back for the beginning of the season, because we'd feel robbed if we didn't get proper closure and farewell...and then later on, I was drinking and started writing this.
> 
> Woke up with a hangover and 4k+ words written. Edited sober. 
> 
> so here ya go.

“Brett! Just the woman I was looking for.” Hermann approached the table where Brett was eating her breakfast, and Casey was reading a newspaper. “I was talking to Cruz about throwing a little farewell bash for Foster at Molly’s after her final shift. I know she’s not leaving town, but…”

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice.” Brett smiled. “We’re doing a girls’ night after her final shift. It’s going to be a whole thing. We’re going to let her drag us to whatever club she wants to. So maybe over the weekend?” 

“All right. Let her know not to make plans for Saturday night!” 

“Girls’ night clubbing with Foster? Brave.” Casey laughed. “Last time Ritter went out with Foster, he was so hungover that Hermann had to send him home.” 

“Yeah, well, honestly? After these past few months… the year, really, going out to a club and dancing and drinking sounds like a grand idea.” Brett sighed 

“Fair enough.” 

The alarm bell rang out a call for Ambo and Brett jumped up. “See ya.” 

* * *

Severide and Casey were sitting on the couch, attempting to watch the game; the music and laughter coming from the other room made that next to impossible.

“Remind me how our apartment became headquarters for them getting ready instead of Brett and Foster’s place?” Casey asked as the volume of a Taylor Swift song went up even louder. 

Severide shrugged. “Stella didn’t ask, she said.” 

“We should have gone to Molly’s.” Casey laughed 

“It’s almost eight. They’ll be out of here soon. Want another beer?” Severide grabbed empty beer bottles off the coffee table before heading towards the fridge. 

“Yeah, I’ll have another.” 

“I know they said they were ‘pre-gaming’ but didn’t I just buy that bottle of tequila?” Severide picked up the half bottle. “Did you open this before tonight?” 

“No. I’ve been sticking to beer since Cruz’s bachelor party, thanks.” Casey laughed

“Do you want to head out to the lake tomorrow and fish? Stella’s a nightmare hungover and that’s obviously where this is going.” 

“Sure.” Casey laughed, accepting the beer Severide handed him. 

“Drumroll, please!” Foster almost shouted as she stepped out of Severide and Stella’s bedroom, heading to stand directly in front of the TV. “Stella and Sylvie agreed to give them a one night only makeover. So, without further ado, Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett, get out here!” 

Casey and Severide shared a look before turning towards the bedroom door; Stella emerged in a black bodysuit that was more sheer than not with skin-tight jeans and heels that made noise with every step on the hardwood floors. 

“Wow, that’s... quite an outfit.” Severide managed as a response. 

“You’re welcome.” Foster laughed. “Brett! Get out here!” 

“Oh, watch him. This is gonna be great.” Stella leaned down to whisper to Severide, who stifled a laugh. 

“Come on, girl. You look amazing!” Stella shouted

Brett emerged from the bedroom, nervously brushing her hair behind her ears; the scarlet red dress clung a little too tight, and the slit went a little too high on her thigh, for it to be in her comfort zone. 

Severide watched as Casey’s eyes went wide and his grip on his beer bottle tightened to the point he wasn’t sure Casey wasn’t going to break it, while Stella and Emily shared a knowing look. 

“Emily bought the dress.” Brett laughed nervously, feeling everybody’s eyes on her. 

“And the men of Chicago will thank me for it.” A mischievous look over Foster’s face and Brett immediately narrowed her eyes at her, distrusting it. “Doesn’t she look great, Cap?” 

“Y-yeah.” Casey cleared his throat before taking a drink of his beer and forcing his eyes back to the TV. “You all look great.”

“And on that note, our Lyft is arriving now.” Foster checked her phone while Brett and Stella grabbed their purses. 

“Don’t get in too much trouble.” Severide laughed before kissing Stella. “Love you.” 

“Let’s go, ladies!” Foster motioned towards the door. 

“Be safe out there.” Casey kept his focus on the game, even after the front door closed behind them. 

Casey knew Severide was watching him, knew he would be smirking at him without even bothering to look over at him. 

“Don’t. Whatever comment you’re about to make - don’t.” 

* * *

“To the best damn partner and friend anybody could ask for!” Brett had to raise her voice over the pulsating music of the packed club as they raised their shot glasses. “I will miss riding with you!”

After they each downed their shots and reached for the next round they had lined up already, Stella raised her next shot glass up. “We are all seriously going to miss you at 51, but I know you’re gonna kick ass at med school and become the best damn doctor around!” 

“Hell yes!” Brett cheered. “You will be an amazing doctor!” 

“Oh, I am going to miss you guys so much.” Foster reached around the table to grab both of their hands. “The whole house is like my family, but you girls are my sisters.”

“Don’t make me cry!” Brett exclaimed. “And if I see you cry, so will I!”

“Well then, I better go grab the next round and pull myself together.” Foster laughed. “Shots, or does anybody want an actual drink?” 

“If I keep doing shots, I’m not gonna last long. A Cosmo!” Brett laughed

“I’ll have the same!” Stella agreed as she pulled her phone out and started typing.

“Severide?” Brett already knew the answer, by the grin on her friend’s face.

“Yeah, he was letting me know he and Casey will probably be out of the apartment by the time I wake up tomorrow.” 

“Oh? Where are they going that early on a Saturday?” 

“Fishing, I think.” Stella shrugged. “Kelly says I’m the worst when I’m hungover. I’m sure they’re trying to avoid me.” 

When Foster returned with their drinks, Stella was still on her phone, and Brett pouted.

“Get off that damn thing! No texting the boyfriend on girls’ night and reminding the rest of us single girls we don’t have boyfriends.” Brett laughed

“If I wanted a boyfriend or a girlfriend, I’d have one, thanks.” Foster laughed

“Okay, so I’m the only single, lonely one here.” Brett took a big sip of her drink. “God, I hate myself for that statement.” 

“Well, in your defense, I’ve lived in the room next to yours long enough to know it’s been a while.” Foster raised an eyebrow, hiding a laugh behind her glass. “Lonely is to expected when it’s been that long.”

“Hey!” Brett scoffed. “I mean it’s true, but you don’t have to point it out!” 

“I mean, how long is a while?” Stella asked 

“Before I moved in.” Foster chimed in. 

“How long before?” 

Brett could feel the heat from her cheeks to her ears. “A while, okay!” 

“Oh my god, please do not tell me since Kyle.” Foster groaned 

“Don’t worry.” Brett laughed. “I’m not telling you anything!” 

“Oh my god, it has been!” Stella shook her head. “Girl, you gotta get back out there.” 

“What you need to do is to make your move on Casey! The man is literally there waiting.” Foster laughed. “I mean, the man is hot, you’re hot, you’re both single, I don’t see the hold up! And I guarantee under that strong and silent exterior is a man that knows how to show a woman a good time. The quiet, polite ones always do.” 

Brett downed the last of her drink. “Good lord, Foster! I know you’re right. You know how I know this? He was married to the woman that was my best friend and she told me!” 

“‘Was’ being the main word in that sentence! She _left_!” Foster exclaimed

“Can we just go grab more shots and then dance?” Brett laughed. “I came out for a good time with my girls, not to talk about my lack of a love life!” 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Foster linked one arm through Brett’s and the other through Stella’s as they pushed their way through the crowds towards the bar. “Let’s get drunk and dance the night away!” 

* * *

“Get down! Both of you!” Foster tried to sound serious, but she was trying not to laugh. 

Foster wasn’t sure when the night had taken a turn for crazy; all she knew was it was between the round of shots they did after hitting the dance floor and before they had met the DJ that would take over for the current DJ later in the night and him inviting them to the VIP section. 

“Come on!” Brett giggled, trying to convince Foster to join them up on the couch she and Stella were currently standing on and dancing. 

While seeing a whole new side to two of her best friends was amusing, Foster knew the guys in the section were enjoying this little show just a little too much. 

Groaning, Foster pulled her cell phone out, prepared to call Severide or Casey to help her wrangle the two drunk girls back home, but she realized there was no way they’d be able to hear her with all the noise. Opening her camera, she filmed a quick video of Stella and Brett dancing and attached it to a text to Severide and Casey. She wasn’t sure who would be more likely to be awake. 

**I’m outnumbered! These two can’t handle their tequila. need help getting them home.**

“Come on, girls. Let’s go get more drinks at the bar.” It was fighting fire with fire, but if it got them out of this VIP section, it didn’t matter much to her. 

* * *

“Case, you still awake?” Severide didn’t bother knocking, barging in and turning the light on. “Get up, man. We gotta go.” 

Matt groaned, blinking at the sudden light before looking at the clock. “Go where? It’s two in the morning.” 

“Yeah, well, apparently girls’ night has gotten out of hand and we’ve gotta go get them.” Severide tossed his phone towards Casey, who grabbed it with ease. “That’s what Foster sent me.” 

Casey pressed play on the video; it was dark in the club, but it was still obvious what was happening. Brett and Stella, both obviously drunk, dancing on furniture, but at least Stella didn’t appear to be having trouble staying upright, unlike Brett. 

“Christ.” Casey mumbled, closing the video, already trying to get the image of Brett dancing in that dress out of his mind. Casey tossed Severide his phone back. “Let’s drive separately. I’ll get Foster and Brett home, and you can get Stella home. I’ll be dressed and ready to go in sixty seconds.” 

* * *

“Woah, woah, woah, back of the line.” The bouncer pointed towards the line as Casey and Severide approached. 

“We’re just picking a few friends up and…“ Severide started before Casey interrupted him. 

“We’re with the Chicago Fire Department. I’m Captain Casey. We’ll be here five minutes, so how about you let us in and I don’t file a report of the at least ten code violations I can see from right where I’m standing?” 

The bouncer glared at them both before stepping aside to let them in. 

“You know, we probably could have just handed him a twenty instead of biting his head off for doing his job.” Severide laughed 

“Yeah, but it was faster.” Casey resisted the urge to groan as they stepped inside the nightclub; flashing lights and loud EDM music overwhelming his senses momentarily. “This is what people do for fun?” 

“Come on, old man. Let’s go find the girls.” 

“This place is packed. How the hell are we going to find them in here? This is a safety hazard.” 

“Divide and conquer. I’ll go this way, you go that way. Text me if you find them.” 

Casey pushed his way through the crowd until he spotted Foster. “Foster!” 

“Casey! Thank god. They are totally wasted. I warned them to slow down, but…”

“Where are they?” Casey interrupted her.

“Our table’s this way.” Foster led him through the crowd until they reached a cluster of tables where Stella was sitting, sipping on a martini. “Stella, where’s Sylvie?” 

“Dancing with some tall blond guy that isn’t you.” Stella pointed at Casey. “Where’s my boyfriend?”

“You let her wander off with somebody? Shit.” Foster groaned 

“You left her with a slightly less drunk person in charge?” Casey shook his head. 

“I had to pee. I left them for five minutes, max.” 

“She could be anywhere. If she’s even still here. Text Severide where we are. I’m going to look for her.” 

It didn’t take long for Casey to spot Brett on the dance floor; he always seemed to have a radar for finding her in a room. 

Casey felt the heat rising in his chest and spreading everywhere else in his body as he watched the frat boy she was dancing with kissing her neck; she seemed to be barely standing, her back against her dancing partner and his hands were on her hips. 

His body reacted faster than his brain, and he was shoving the guy away from her before he realized what he was doing. 

“Dude, what the hell?” 

“Casey!” Brett beamed, cheeks red and eyes glossy. “Hi!” 

“This your boyfriend, sweetheart?”

Casey glared at the frat boy; if looks could kill, the guy would have dropped dead. “Walk away.” 

“This isn’t my boyfriend! This is my Casey. I mean my captain, Casey.” Brett laughed, poking at the emblem on Casey’s jacket. 

“She’s a big girl. If she wants me to get lost, she can ask.” 

Severide appeared at Casey’s side, grabbing his arm. 

“He’s a drunk college kid, he’s not worth it.” Severide wasn’t used to having to talk Casey down; it was usually the other way around. “Get lost, dude.” 

Casey wrapped his arm around a swaying Brett, who giggled in response. “Let’s dance!” 

“We’re not dancing, we’re leaving.” 

“I want to dance!” Brett pouted, leaning her head on his shoulder and tilting her head up to look at him; it would have, under different, sober circumstances, made Casey happily comply with whatever she asked for. 

“Doesn’t sound like she wants to leave, dude.” 

“Are you seriously still standing here?” Severide glared at the frat boy. “Walk away. I won’t stop him if he takes a swing at you.” 

Casey practically dragged Brett off the dance floor to the table where Stella was sitting. 

“Where’s Foster now?”

“Her... friend asked if she wanted to leave with her and I told her to go.” Severide had practically shoved her towards the exit, knowing Casey would take his bad mood out on her and blame her for leaving Brett. “I told her we’d get Brett home.” 

“I don’t know that we should leave her home by herself.” Casey looked down at Brett, who was leaning into his side for support. “She’s past wasted. Blitzed.”

“I drink... drank... same as them.”

“Foster can drink grown men under the table, and Stella has a pretty high tolerance. If she’s kept up with them, I’m surprised she’s still conscious.” Severide sighed. “Let’s bring her home with us.” 

“Sleepover!” Stella laughed

“Come on, Sylvie. Let’s get out of here.” Casey led her towards the exit and out onto the street.

Casey opened the passenger door to his truck and helped Brett inside, then watched her fumble and struggle with the seatbelt. “How much did you drink tonight?”

Brett shrugged as Casey leaned over her to fasten her seatbelt. “You smell good.” 

“And you smell like tequila.” Casey laughed as he grabbed the water bottle he always kept in his cup holder and handed it to her. “You need to hydrate.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Brett giggled 

Casey resisted the urge to laugh as he closed the door and went around to the driver’s side. 

* * *

The drive was quiet and peaceful, for the first two minutes; Casey kept his attention on the road and ignored the fact he could feel Brett staring at him. 

“You’re mad.” Brett frowned. “Why?”

“I’m not mad.” Casey kept his eyes on the empty street and resisted the urge to look at her until he heard the click of her seatbelt. “Put your seatbelt back on, Sylvie.”

“You always have tension right here,” Brett scooted into the middle seat and put her hand against his jawline, “when you’re angry.” 

“You’re perceptive for someone who’s so drunk she can barely stand up.” Casey reached up and grabbed her hand, moving it away from his face and back to her side. “Get your seatbelt back on, Brett.”

Brett rolled her eyes, struggling for a minute before getting herself buckled in, this time in the middle seat, close enough their arms were touching. 

“Music?” Brett motioned towards the radio. 

“Turn on whatever you want.” Casey shrugged 

Brett leaned forward to mess with the radio, switching stations around for a minute before landing on one playing eighties music. “Yes, I love this.” 

* * *

“I can walk.” Brett mumbled as they walked down the hallway towards the apartment; she seemed a bit more stable since downing the water bottle in the truck, so Casey dropped his arm from around her waist, staying close enough to grab her again if she started swaying. 

As soon as they stepped in the apartment, Brett kicked her heels off, stumbling forward before Casey wrapped his arm around her, stopping her from going face first onto the hardwood. 

“Thanks.” 

Casey led her towards the bedroom; she sat on his bed while he dug around his dresser for a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring. “Are you going to be able to change your own clothes?” 

“Think so.” Brett nodded, reaching for the clothes. 

“I’ll go get you another water and some ibuprofen. You’ll need it.” 

“Thanks.” 

Casey closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed. 

“She okay?” Severide was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

“I think so. I mean, she’ll be miserable tomorrow. I think she’s starting to sober up a little.”

“I’ve never known Brett to get drunk.” Severide remarked

“We all do it every once in a while.” Casey shrugged

“Um, Matt?” Brett opened the bedroom door. “I, uh, can’t reach my Zipper.” 

“Yeah, be right there.” 

“Well, Stella’s already passed out, so I think I’ll join her. Good night, Brett.” Severide turned towards Casey. “Good luck, man.” 

Casey resisted the urge to flip off his best friend and grabbed the bottle of pain pills off the kitchen counter, where he assumed Severide had left them out for Brett, and a bottle of water before going back to his room. 

“Take some now, I’ll leave them here for the morning.” Casey sat the pills on the nightstand; Brett nodded and turned her back to him, giving him access to her zipper. He unzipped it as quickly as he could while carefully avoiding touching her bare skin. 

“Well, I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” Casey hurried out of the room, grabbing some blankets from the linen closet for the couch. 

Casey was making the couch up when Brett emerged from the bedroom, now in his sweats, and she’d let her hair down from the ponytail it had been in. 

“Need something?” Casey asked

“Just gonna get something to eat. I, uh, didn’t eat much dinner.” 

“You went out drinking without having much dinner?” Casey sighed; it was really a miracle she was still standing. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I’ll make something.” Brett shrugged 

“You’re in no condition to make anything.” Casey laughed. “Pancakes?” 

“Um, sure. I feel bad making you cook in the middle of the night.” Brett sat down at the island, watching as Casey grabbed the ingredients. 

“No worries.” Casey was fairly certain he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon, anyway; he had enough trouble shutting his mind off to sleep on a good night. 

“I’m going to wish I was dead in the morning, aren’t I?” Brett groaned

“It’s...a definite possibility. We’ve all been there.”

“At least I got a few hours of not thinking about tragedies out of it.” Brett sighed

Casey turned away from the stove to look at her; he wasn’t used to hearing Brett talk like that. 

“I’m fine, Matt.” Brett sighed. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like that. That look you do when you want to help somebody and aren’t sure how. I’m fine.” 

“If you want to talk about it…” 

“Then I’ll do it when I haven’t drank my body weight in tequila.” Brett laughed 

“You seem to be sobering up a bit.” Casey remarked

“I’m not seeing two of you anymore.” Brett gave him a thumbs up. “Calling it a win.” 

Casey sat a plate in front of Brett, sitting down at the island next to her. 

“Thank you.” 

Casey checked his phone while Brett ate, seeing the text from Foster earlier with the video Brett and Stella dancing; he deleted it without pressing play. 

He could feel her eyes on him while he checked his other texts. “Need something?” 

“No.” 

“You’re staring.” 

“You’re handsome.” Brett reached up and touched his cheek.

“And you are drunk.” Casey removed her hand from his face for the second time in an hour without turning towards her. 

“Yes.” Brett laughed; she reached up again, this time with both hands, forcing him to look at her. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” 

“You need to go to sleep.” Casey sighed, avoiding looking in her eyes. Brett leaned forward and Casey leaned back, grabbing each of her hands with his own. “No, Sylvie.” 

Brett jerked both her hands away and stood up too quickly, grabbing the island for support. “No, I’m sorry. You’re right. I should go to bed.” 

“You’re drunk.” Casey sighed. “If I let you kiss me, we’d both hate me afterwards.” 

“Good night, Casey.” 

Casey watched her until the bedroom door closed behind her and groaned, rubbing his face. 

“You good?” Severide appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. “Was that her slamming the door?” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Casey sighed. “I’m fine. Go back to bed.”

“Sure you don’t want to talk about it?” 

Casey shook his head. “No.”

* * *

As Brett sat up in the bed that smelled like Casey, she wasn’t sure what made her cringe; the sunlight or the memories of the night before. She’d really hoped before she fell asleep that she’d wake up with no recollection of the night, but instead she sat there with a pounding headache and vivid memories. 

“What is wrong with me?” Brett whispered to herself as she laid back on the bed again; she wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she needed to get up and get out of this apartment. She needed to get away from the smell of Casey’s cologne that was overwhelming her senses as she laid against his pillow. 

Groaning, Brett reluctantly climbed out of the bed, grabbing the water bottle and ibuprofen Casey had left for her and chugged it down.

There was no mirror in the bedroom, but she knew she looked like a mess; she could feel the knots in her hair when she ran her fingers through it, and she knew she didn’t take her makeup off before going to sleep. Knowing there was nothing she could do about looking like a train wreck, Brett braced herself to leave the bedroom. What she hadn’t braced herself for was the sight of Casey lifting weights on a bench she had never even noticed they had, shirtless. 

“Hey.” Casey sat the barbell on the hook and sat up. “How are you feeling?” 

“I, um…” Brett had seen Casey shirtless before - it came with the territory of the locker room - but combining it with the hangover, she struggled to get her brain to focus on anything else. “I... my head hurts. And I’m never drinking again. But mostly I’m just embarrassed. I’m sorry about last night.” 

“Don’t be. We’ve all been there.” Casey paused, looking towards the island where they had been sitting in the middle of the night, and Brett braced herself for what would come next. “So, how much of last night do you remember? You were pretty out of it…”

“All of it, unfortunately.” Brett sighed. “My brain’s an asshole like that.” 

“So you remember the…” 

“Yes.” Brett interrupted. “Unfortunately. Let’s just blame all of last night on tequila.” 

“Sylvie. I…” Casey stopped when Brett held her hand up.

“I’m too hungover to talk about this, to pull this thread and see what unravels.” Brett _knew_ she was in no shape for this discussion; she was already uncomfortable and just wanted to flee towards the door. “Can we just... not talk about this? Not today.”

“Okay…” Casey watched her grab her shoes and purse. “Your car isn’t here.” 

“I’ll call a Lyft.” Brett did not want to be trapped in a car with Casey for fifteen minutes. 

“Are you sure? I can give you a ride.” 

“I’m sure. I’ll, uh, see you at Molly’s for whatever Hermann has planned, okay?” 

“Okay…” He watched her head for the door. “Hey Brett?” 

“Yes?” She had her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. 

“I only said no because you were drunk.” 

Brett turned to look at him, which she immediately knew was a mistake; she fought every urge to walk over to him and kiss him, because she was miserably hungover and she would not have that happen like that. “I…”

“A discussion for another day, I know.” 

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested (like, a lot), part 2!

Casey didn’t really feel like a night out at Molly’s; he’d gotten maybe two hours of sleep after Brett had finally gone to sleep, and he’d spent most of this day locked in his room, avoiding Severide and his questions, but he knew being a no show at Foster’s farewell wasn’t an option. He also knew he needed to apologize for snapping at her at the nightclub. 

As soon as he stepped in the bar, he scanned the crowd, looking for Brett. 

“She’s not here yet.” Stella was behind the bar, looking a lot less miserable than the last time he’d seen her in the apartment a few hours before. 

“What?” Casey sat down at the bar, and Stella automatically grabbed him a bottle of his favorite beer. 

“Brett. She’s not here yet.” Stella handed him the bottle. “Let’s not pretend like we don’t both know that’s who you were looking for when you walked in. I’m too tired to pretend.” 

“What the hell happened last night, man? You’ve been acting weird all day.” Severide sat down at the bar next to him, and Stella moved out of earshot, as if Casey didn’t know Severide would immediately tell Stella anything he said. 

“Nothing.” 

“I call bullshit.”

“It is bullshit.” Foster appeared at Casey’s other side. “I already talked to Brett about last night.” 

“I’ll give you two a minute.” Severide laughed, grabbing his beer and walking away. 

“I was going to come talk to you.” Casey turned towards her. “I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” 

“You were right. I shouldn’t have left her like that. I shouldn’t have let her get that drunk. I really tried to get her to slow down, though.” Foster sighed. “Thank you for taking care of her last night.” 

“She’s my friend.” Casey shrugged

Foster levelled him with a disbelieving look. “Let’s drop that ‘just friends’ act.”

“I’ll miss your bluntness around the house, Foster.” Casey laughed, taking a drink of his beer.

“I’ve always thought you found my bluntness irritating.” Foster laughed

“Oh, I do. Still, I respect it.” Casey laughed. “But seriously, you’ve been a great addition to the house, and we really will miss you.” 

“Thank you. I’ll miss 51.” Foster looked around the bar at all the co-workers that had become her family over the past couple of years. 

“You’ll always be a part of the 51 family.” 

“You’re a good man, Matt Casey. It’s been a pleasure working with you.” Foster leaned over like she was preparing to tell him a secret. “And watching you and Brett for the last year has been truly entertaining.” 

* * *

Brett had been dreading going to Molly’s all day, and now that she was sitting in her car outside of the bar, all she really wanted to do was go home; her headache had finally subsided and she no longer felt like she was going to throw up. Physically, she felt fine. Mentally, she was a mess. 

She didn’t want to say goodbye to Foster, even though she knew it wasn’t really goodbye; Foster would be a few miles away, but it meant no longer working with her every day, it meant she was moving out, and it meant getting a new partner. All of which Brett was dreading. 

Brett also knew Casey was inside, because her car was parked right behind his truck. She’d been mortified when she woke up and replayed the night in her head, but then she’d spoken to him before fleeing his apartment; his admission that he’d only rejected her because she was drunk had sent her mind into a tailspin that hadn’t slowed down since. 

She’d known how she felt about Casey for months. She was long past denying it, at least to herself. 

Casey making it obvious he had any kind of interest in her beyond friendship had come as a shock; he was not the easiest person to read, and he tended to be a bit aloof and standoffish. 

Sure, sometimes she’d wondered over the past year if maybe he felt the same; when she’d look over at him and find him already looking at her, or when he’d walk in a room and she’d be the first person he’d greet, or he’d smile at her when they were talking in a way that would make her wonder if  _ maybe  _ he liked her too, but she’d never sure of anything. These moments always went back in a flash and then he’d be back to his normal reserved self. 

A knock on the window startled Brett out of her thoughts. 

She looked over to see Ritter standing by her passenger side. “Are you coming inside?” 

Brett nodded, cutting the engine and opening her door. 

“Heard you had a wild night.” Ritter laughed 

“Oh, yeah? What’d Foster tell you?” Brett laughed 

“Oh, just that there was dancing on furniture and Casey almost knocking out a frat boy involved.” Ritter teased, and she smacked his arm. 

“I’m gonna kill her.” Brett laughed. “And he did  _ not  _ almost knock the guy out. He didn’t even touch him.” 

“Kind of sounds like he wanted to.” 

Ritter grabbed the door for her and they stepped inside, and as always, her eyes found Casey first, sitting at a table, talking to Severide. He looked towards her as soon as she walked in and smiled at her; Brett returned the smile, but fought the urge to go straight to his table. She found Foster at the bar, talking to Stella and sat down next to her. 

“Do you want a drink?” Stella asked 

“Literally never again.” Brett laughed 

“So Emily was telling me what you told her about last night.” Stella grinned

“Of course she was.” 

“When are you going to go talk to him?” Foster asked

“I literally just got here.” Brett laughed. “And I’m here for  _ your  _ farewell party, not to talk to Casey about last night.” 

“Oh, come on.” Stella laughed 

“We had our farewell party last night, and I fully support you ditching this and talking to Casey and then spending the rest of the night doing more than talking with Casey. I’m not even coming home tonight. You’ll have the apartment to yourselves.” Foster laughed

“Good lord, Em. I’m just here to have a good time with my friends.” Brett laughed. “Casey and I have waited this long to talk, we can wait another twelve hours until tomorrow.” 

* * *

Casey watched Brett go from table to table, talking to everybody; she seemed to be in a good mood, smiling and laughing with everybody. Everybody but him; she always smiled in his direction whenever they locked eyes from across the bar, but he knew she was avoiding him. 

“Seriously, man, what the hell happened last night?” Severide asked after spending more than an hour watching Casey watch Brett. “She’s spoken to every person in this bar but you. Why is she avoiding you suddenly when normally she makes a beeline to you in any room?” 

Casey looked towards Stella and Emily talking at the bar; he knew there was no way Stella hadn’t been told of what happened the night before by now, and she’d tell Severide the moment she got the opportunity. 

“She tried to kiss me.” 

“Oh.” Severide laughed. “Tried?”

“I stopped her before it could happen. She was wasted.” 

“Please tell me you told her  _ why _ and didn’t let her think it’s because you’re not interested.” 

“I told her.” Casey looked towards the sound of her laugh, standing at the jukebox with Ritter and Foster. “I told her before she practically ran out of the apartment, saying we’d talk later.” 

“Why aren’t you going over there to talk to her then?” Severide asked 

“I don’t really think this is the time or the place.” Casey shrugged. “And I don’t want to be pushy. She said we’d talk, I’m sure she’ll tell me when she’s ready to talk.”

“Just go talk to her already, man. Go for it.” 

* * *

“He’s walking over here.” Ritter interrupted Brett as soon as he noticed Casey walking towards them. “Hey Captain.” 

“Let’s go get some more beers.” Foster grabbed Ritter, pulling him towards the bar; Brett watched them with an amused smirk. 

“That was subtle.” Brett laughed

“Subtle isn’t really Foster’s style.” 

“It really isn’t.” 

“I thought we should talk.” 

“We should.” Brett agreed with a smile. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else? Anywhere else, really.” Casey laughed 

“You mean somewhere all our friends aren’t staring at us?” Brett laughed, waving at Stella, Foster, and Hermann, who all suddenly busied themselves. “Yeah, let me just grab my purse and jacket.” 

Brett made her way to the bar, and Stella had already pulled her purse and jacket out from behind the bar where she had stashed them for her. 

“Go get ‘em.” Stella laughed 

* * *

“Do you want a coffee?” They had walked to a quiet coffee shop, the only customers in the small cafe. 

“Um, caffeine... probably a bad idea.” Brett’s heart was already racing from what she could only classify as a combination of anxiety and excitement. “I’d love a hot chocolate.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Brett slid into the booth at the very back of the cafe and focused on taking a few deep breaths; she could really explain her nerves, even to herself. Logically, she knew there was no reason to be nervous; Casey had made his interest clear, and she had certainly made hers obvious. 

“Thank you.” Brett smiled when Casey returned with two mugs and handed one to her. Casey slid into the booth across from her; it was a circular booth, and she fought the urge to scoot over until she was next to him. “I wanted to thank you for last night. I meant to thank you this morning, but I was... really hungover and embarrassed.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, and you certainly don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

“I do have to thank you, though. I was really, really out of it last night and I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn’t stepped in.” Brett had to resist the urge to cringe when she even thought of dancing with that guy, who’s name she couldn’t even recall; she wasn’t even sure if he’d ever told her. “Also, I apologize on Foster’s behalf because she may have blown that incident out of proportion when talking about it, and made it sound like you were ready to knock the guy out.” 

“I was. I wanted to. Probably would have, had Severide not stepped in.” Casey admitted

“Bit of a role reversal of your typical relationship dynamic.” Brett laughed

“A bit.” Casey agreed with a laugh. “I wanted to hit him. Honestly, when I saw him touching you, it made me...mildly homicidal. It wasn’t even jealousy... well, not entirely, anyway. You were drunk and vulnerable and he was taking advantage of that.” 

Brett wasn’t sure how to respond to his admission; she wasn’t used to Casey being so open. 

“I know I said to just blame the whole night on tequila, but…” Brett paused, trying to find the right words; she was staring at the mug on the table, but she could feel his eyes on her, waiting. “But I can’t blame the... almost kiss on tequila. I know the old saying is ‘a drunk mouth speaks sober thoughts’ but I guess in my case, my drunk mouth acted on what I’ve been feeling for months, but I was never sure how you felt... so even though it took being  _ that  _ drunk to work up the courage, that wasn’t the alcohol.” 

Brett knew she was rambling, and forced herself to stop, and forced her eyes off her mug and up to his; he was watching her with a smile on his face. 

“Jump in anytime here, Matt. You don’t have to let me ramble all night.” Brett laughed

“You didn’t know how I felt? I thought it was obvious.” He had been told, repeatedly, it was obvious. By more than one or two people. “Sylvie, you’re the only person in my life I look for excuses to be around, you’re the first person I look for in a room, there are days, more of them than I care to admit, where the only time I smile is at you or because of you.”

“Why... why didn’t you say anything?” Brett had a million things running through her head at once. 

“Your life has been complicated enough for the past year. I didn’t want to add to that.” 

Brett laughed, shaking her head as she slid further over in the booth until she was next to him, reaching up to touch his cheek. “Matt Casey, you could never add complication to my life.” 

This time when Brett leaned in, Casey met her halfway until their lips touched, their lips just brushing at first, then moving in again, deepening the kiss as her hands found their way to his hair, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart, Bret grinned at him. “I’m glad you stopped me last night. I would’ve hated to have my senses dulled by alcohol for that.”

Casey laughed, his fingers tangling in her hair to pull her closer. “That was physically painful for me to do.” 

“Oh, really? Physically painful?” Brett laughed 

“Yes.” 

“Hmm. Guess I’ll have to find  _ some  _ way to make up for that.” Brett leaned again, still smiling even as their lips connected. 

* * *

A throat being cleared caused Casey and Brett to pull apart, the young hostess standing in front of their booth. “Sorry to interrupt this, but we’re closing in five minutes.” 

Brett leaned over to look at Casey’s watch, surprised to see it was almost midnight; they’d been sitting in the little coffee shop for nearly two hours. “Sorry, we’ll be leaving.” 

Throwing some cash down on the table as a tip, Casey slid out of the booth and offered his hand to Brett. 

“You two have a good night.” Their backs to the hostess as they headed towards the door, they could hear the amusement in her voice. 

“Now where to?” Casey laughed after they stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

“I’m going home.” 

“Oh.” Brett resisted the urge to laugh at the disappointment in his voice. 

“And you’re coming with me.” Brett grinned, pulling him by his hand back towards Molly’s, where their cars were still parked. Casey laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as they walked. 

As soon as they reached the corner by Molly’s, the door opened and Foster stepped out, looking at her phone; she didn’t look up until Ritter stepped out and they both noticed Casey and Brett walking towards them.

“Finally!” Foster practically shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. 

Brett laughed at her best friend as they kept walking towards Casey’s truck. “You’re crazy.” 

“If I’d known all it would to get you two together was getting you wasted, I’d have dragged you out months ago! Seriously, finally!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or reach out on Tumblr or Twitter (I can be found under 'atiredfangirl' on both)! Loved reading your comments and messages about part 1!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but still, feedback welcome! 
> 
> Feel free to comment or reach out on Tumblr or Twitter (I can be found under 'atiredfangirl' on both), even if you just wanna chat about the show! This quarantine is literally making me lose my mind.
> 
> Stay safe everybody!


End file.
